


Cianwood

by mossring



Series: the contest chronicles [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Contestshipping, Cute, F/M, Harley being Harley, I'm bad at tagging obviously, Slow Burn, and solidad being a wise know-it-all, as usual, drew's perspective, just drew being a weenie, may being may, shuuharu, this was originally a one-shot but i decided to continue it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossring/pseuds/mossring
Summary: - "So what are you doing here, Drew?"- "Oh, just checking out the competition."In which Drew arrives in the Johto region expecting everything but May to be there, only to be surprised by her yet again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy late contestshipping day 2019!

A whole new region, but the same old goal. In a smooth, sweeping motion, Drew flicked his hair with his fingers and stared out at the nearing horizon, where a looming stretch of land slowly came into view. The sea breeze blew at his face; when he licked his lips, he tasted salt—and the exciting flavour of an unexplored, unconquered region.

Leaning against the railing of the _S.S_ . _Cygnet,_ he let out a deep breath. The wind tousled his hair and swept a few strands into his eyes, and he grunted, flicking his hair out of the way once again—this might be the only time his nervous habit had a legitimate practical use.

Idly, he wondered if keeping his hair under a hat would be a good idea, and almost instantly, he thought of May and her iconic red bandana.

He blinked the image away along with the grains of sand in his eyes.

The last time he'd seen May, he'd told her he was going to the Johto region, and she'd told him he wasn't, so of course they weren't going to see each other again anytime soon—and that realisation left a sour taste on his tongue.

It hadn't even been a full week since the day they'd gone their separate ways, and he was already missing her.

He tried to banish the thought of her from her mind, but she was everywhere—the blue of the ocean was the stunning sapphire of her eyes—and Drew took in a shaky breath as his traitorous mind transported him back to that golden sunset in Fennel Valley where he'd leaned forward on the rickety fence on the cliff overlooking the valley and she'd leaned her back against the other side of the same fence, hugging her knees to her body as she sat down on the dusty ground and looked at him with that same determined expression he'd fallen for.

Okay, May needed to find her new Coordinating style, unique to her and her only—that was what she'd said. So maybe Johto wasn't the right place for that. So maybe he wanted nothing more than for her to come to Johto.

And so maybe he was just a little in love with her, and that more than often not made him uncomfortable, but he'd come to terms with it a long time ago, back in that Wynaut cave on Mirage Island.

And she wasn't coming to Johto, even after he tried his best to hint her towards that direction, even telling her that Solidad was going to be there, too. And even if _that_ didn't make her want Johto, Drew really thought she would change her mind after hearing Harley would be there too.

Drew shook his head, trying to clear his mind. So May wasn't coming to Johto. Big deal. The Contest season wouldn't be the same without his fiery-headed rival, but surely he could deal with that.

After all, he came to Johto for the title of Top Coordinator, and if May wasn't coming, that would just mean one less opponent to deal with in the Grand Festival. She was a challenge to deal with, all right.

The _S.S. Cygnus's_ horn blared, and he looked up with a start. The Glitter Lighthouse towered over him, and in the bright sunlight of the late morning, the whole city sparkled with promise.

He had arrived in Olivine City.

* * *

He was scheduled to meet Solidad for lunch at the Olivine Café. The café was popular among sailors after a long trip at sea, and while Drew was no sailor, he did just have a long trip at sea, and his empty stomach was dying for some food.

He just hoped he wouldn't throw it all up.

"You look awful," commented Solidad bluntly as she lifted her cup of caffé latte to her lips. 

Drew rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his own coffee—no milk or sugar added, as he liked it. "Tell me something I don't know," he quipped, wincing as another bout of nausea hit him like a wave, and he swallowed nervously, willing himself not to gag.

He downed the rising bile with another sip of black coffee, and Solidad sighed.

"After this, you really need to get some rest," she advised. “You’re in no shape to enter any Contest now.”

“I’m not going to enter any Contests, but I can’t afford to rest now,” he said, remembering his plans upon arriving in Johto. “I have important things to do.” He didn't elaborate on what these important things were. It was supposed to be a secret until it was revealed in his first Johto Contest, so that was why he had to accomplish it before the week ended. It was going to be a hell of a surprise. Everyone would be shocked, and he would have stepped up his game immensely.

Too bad May wouldn't be there to see it.

Solidad raised an eyebrow. “You brought Roselia, I assume?” 

_Damn it._ Her question hit the mark immediately—did Solidad _know?_

Nevertheless, he tried to act casual by giving a casual reply: “Of course.” Schooling his features into nonchalance, he patted the small satchel he’d been carrying with the strap slung across, feeling the four Pokeballs inside. As this was the first time Drew was outside of his home region, he’d decided to bring a carry-on bag for his trip through Johto, along with all his Pokemon. He left no one behind, maybe except… “And Masquerain, Flygon and Absol too.”

“Hmm.” Solidad flashed a mysterious smile at him, and he looked at her warily. “Didn’t bring my darling Butterfree along, did you?”

He rolled his eyes. “Butterfree is with _you_ right now, Solidad. Even though we’ve already agreed that you would give him to me, after the Kanto Grand Festival.”

“I can’t help it if I miss him too much,” she complained with a slight laugh. The waiter came by with their food, and she delicately scooped up a spoonful of rice, which she proceeded to chew on silently.

Drew held his own spoon in his hand, twirling it idly as he stared down at his dish. He had a strong feeling if he swallowed it down his throat, it would just come rushing up in a matter of seconds. So he preoccupied his mind with Butterfree, the Pokemon Solidad had given him.

He wouldn’t exactly call it a trade, not an official one anyway. It wasn’t a Pokemon for a Pokemon—he hadn’t given her any of his Pokemon in exchange for her Butterfree. No, but it was still a trade, because that night, it had been a rose for a Butterfree, a Butterfree for a rose. But then again, the rose hadn’t even been for Solidad—it had been for May.

Solidad insisted giving him her Butterfree, even though Drew knew it was—as she so eloquently put—her “darling”, so much so that she only used Butterfree for one measly match in the Grand Festival, leaving the rest of the battles for her Lapras and Slowbro to dominate. She said it was a gift, and an invitation for him to join her in the Johto region—but Drew knew the real reason was to strengthen his team, after his loss to May in the Grand Festival. She’d known it affected him greatly, and she’d helped him refocus his strategy.

Butterfree _was_ helpful. It was strong, agile, powerful, beautiful—everything a Coordinator’s Pokemon needed to have to win a Contest. No doubt, Solidad raised it extremely well, and it showed in its first battle—the unofficial battle against May’s Combusken and Beautifly, back in Kanto’s Fennel Valley. He couldn’t forget the look on May’s face when their last attack blasted her two Pokemon out of the battle, and he _didn’t_ want to forget.

After all, May wasn’t going to be here in Johto, and it was going to be a long season.

Right after that day, he’d travelled to meet Solidad and send her off to Johto—they’d agreed they couldn’t travel together—and still reeling from his battle and farewell with May, he’d recounted the events to Solidad animatedly, and Solidad merely smiled to herself. That was the exact moment he’d realised—Solidad _knew._

She’d known the moment he opened his mouth to tell her about the naive girl he’d trashed in Slateport City during one of their rare meet-ups.

Solidad also wasn’t all that surprised when he’d told her Harley was going to Johto too—and he realised she must have known that as well.

Was there _anything_ Solidad didn’t know?

“Why the long face, Drew?” the same woman asked, stirring her cup of caffe latte with a silver spoon. Drew snapped out of his reverie, blinking at her.

“Oh—well…” He deliberated on what to tell her, then gave up and decided to just say whatever that came to mind first.

“May’s not coming to Johto,” he blurted.

Well, of _course_ that was what came out—it had been on his mind since he boarded that goddamn steamship.

Solidad smiled—though it seemed more like she was trying not to laugh. “Must feel weird, huh?” she asked in a teasing tone.

“Oh, shut up, Solidad,” he grumbled, casting his gaze down at his food.

“I’m just surprised she’s _not_ coming.” Solidad leaned in, and he had no choice but to look up at her again. “I mean—a Contest season with _you?_ Come on—she wouldn’t have passed that up for the world.”

Drew gave her a dry look. “Then you don’t know May well enough.” And _he_ did. It was obvious May made decisions on a whim, jumping from Contest to Contest without a proper plan laid out like Drew always liked to do. When it came to decisions, Drew knew May had never considered him as a factor. Sure, maybe she thrived in their heated rivalry, but she hardly made a move to initiate it. 

It was mostly him, and sometimes that fact hurt more than anything.

Solidad sighed. “No, _you_ don’t know her well enough. You keep underestimating her. That’s why she keeps surprising you.” She took another sip of her coffee, and let out a breath. “And you’re underestimating her again. Mark my words—she will surprise you again, just wait and see.”

“She can’t surprise me when she’s a region away,” argued Drew, and for the millionth time that day, Solidad shook her head.

“Let’s just finish this up, and leave for the Pokemon Centre. We have to settle Butterfree’s custody once and for all.”

He looked up sharply. “You want a Pokemon for a Pokemon?”

Drew didn’t feel like parting with any of his Pokemon. Just the thought of it made him squeamish, so when Solidad shook her head, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

“No, I know you don’t want to,” she said. “I just want Nurse Joy to tend to Butterfree one last time before I give it to you, all new and ready to begin again.” She stared down at the Pokeball in her hand and smiled wistfully, kissing the capsule. “She is my darling, and I know you’ll take better care of it than I can ever.”

Drew felt his eyes sting, and he blinked. “Don’t say that,” he told her. Solidad gave him a sad smile.

“Drew, I’ve achieved so much with Butterfree. I’m only a Top Coordinator today because of her. And she deserves to help another person do it all over again. She has always been one for the spotlight and the stage. Drew, I think this is your season. So go and win the Grand Festival together with Butterfree.”

* * *

Cianwood City was beautiful.

Sand seeped into his shoes everywhere he stepped, and he looked at the sparkling expanse of ocean to his right, and the outcropping of rocks lining the border of the beach.

The newly-built Cianwood Contest Hall hung in the near distance, its polished dome roof catching the sunlight and reflecting it into Drew’s eyes, nearly blinding him. To his left above him, a crowd of people were walking on solid earth, heading towards the same destination as him— but he preferred to walk in the sand and by the sea.

“Roselia!” Roselia called out happily, holding her twin rosebuds up towards the sun as she soaked in the light. Drew glanced at her, smiling at his partner Pokemon.

“Enjoy it while you can, Roselia,” he told her. “Soon we won’t be able to, so let’s enjoy as much of this together. We will have a _lot_ of work to do.”

“Rose?” she inquired in a confused tone, and Drew smiled down at her.

“Don’t worry about it, Roselia. For now”— he set his eyes on the Contest Hall ahead of him— “we just watch a Contest.” 

* * *

The Contest Hall was packed when he walked past the entrance into the lobby. He’d arrived much earlier than he usually did, he knew— and the lobby was packed with Coordinators with their Pokemon, some hanging around idly, some queuing up to register for the Contest.

He didn’t see anyone he recognised— or that was what he thought before he caught a flash of green and purple whiz past him. He turned around to see Harley strut past the registration counter towards the backstage. He narrowed his eyes at the disappearing figure. Other than Solidad, the purple-haired Coordinator with his formidable team of Pokemon was definitely someone to watch out for this season, all right.

Standing in the midst of chaos, he suddenly thought he’d heard his name being called out, but the voice was faint and disembodied and he didn’t see anyone looking intently at him, everyone preoccupied with grooming their own Pokemon and registering for the Contest.

“Drew!”

He’d heard it all right— and Drew froze at the bright, silvery voice, oh-so-familiar. 

It couldn’t be.

“Drew! Over here!”

Stunned, he looked around numbly to locate the voice, and his whole body stiffened when he saw _her,_ waving at him.

“Roselia,” said Roselia, and Drew could hear the surprise in her voice.

He was shocked, to say the least. She was _here._ May was here. She’d said she wouldn’t be coming to Johto and he’d gotten all dejected over the fact she wasn’t coming to Johto and he’d resigned himself to the fact that she wasn’t coming to Johto and even when Solidad told him she would come he didn’t believe her and now she was here and she had surprised him once again.

When Drew didn’t move, May took it upon herself to run over to his side. Up close, Drew stared at her, mouth slightly parted.

May was here— in the flesh. May was in Johto, and May was right in front of him.

“May,” he forced out, hating it when his voice came out all breathy.

“Drew,” she said, smiling so goddamn brightly at him he had to look away as if he had been blinded. Damn it, it had been a while since he’d seen her and in that time he’d done nothing but to pine mindlessly for her and now she was here again and it was hard not to fall. 

“You came,” he said, with lack of a better reply. May nodded eagerly.

“Mmhmm, I sure did!” she proclaimed proudly, beaming at him. “How could I pass up the chance of competing against my rival?”

Solidad had been right. Solidad had been _so_ right.

Drew vowed never to doubt Solidad again.

He flashed a smile at May. “It’s good to see you here, May,” he said, and pulled out a rose from his pocket. He hated to admit it, but he’d brought this one with him to Johto just in case May had decided to show up.

And she had.

"Of course, _I_ won't be entering this Contest," he told her, holding out the rose to her.

She took it into her hand, twirling the stem between her fingers thoughtfully. "So what are you doing here, Drew?" she asked, her sapphire eyes watching him curiously.

"Just checking out the competition." Maybe he meant that a little too literally. He gave her a once-over for good effect. Not that she didn't look good before, but her new outfit reminded him how pretty she really was—her sleeveless orange vest bared her upper arms, pale from the lack of sun. 

Drew stared curiously at her arms, his eyes lingering there for a while before he blinked and dragged his gaze up to meet her face. She was watching him now, her cheeks dusted pink as she tugged the edge of her light green bandana with her fingers. The new colour made him foolishly wonder if she'd thought of the matching colour of his hair when she'd chosen her new wardrobe—and this time it was his turn to blush.

With her red bouquet, Roselia tugged at the edge of his black sleeve, pulling him out of it. "Rosel," she said, with a warning tone. _Snap out of it, you're weirding her out_. He didn't have to understand Pokémon-speak to know what she was trying to tell him.

He blinked once, then reached up to flick his hair, bangs sweeping across his forehead. "Anyway, good luck in the Contest, May."

Her tense features broke into a warm smile, and Drew felt like he could melt right then and right there. "Thanks, Drew," she said.

He felt uncomfortably warm. He had to say something to downplay this situation. He reached up to flick his hair, tossing his head as he said lightly, "Well, no need to thank me, because you'll need the luck." When he saw her face twist with barely contained annoyance, he quickly added, "Because Harley's here, too."

Her jaw fell to the floor. “Harley’s _here_ now?”

“Oh, _May!”_

Drew closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And when he opened his eyes again, Harley was standing a mere metre away from him, hands clasped together as he gushed over the two of them.

“May, you’re here! You decided to join our merry band after all! And Drew! Don’t expect to win your first Johto Contest because _I’m_ winning it.” Harley jabbed his thumb towards himself and winked at him. 

“It’s nice to see you too, Harley!” replied May cheerily, ever the nice person.

Drew rolled his eyes. “I’m not expecting anything of the sort because I’m not competing in this Contest.” Harley’s eyebrows lifted.

“Oh? May, it’s so sweet for your boyfriend to come watch you in your Contest!” the older Coordinator enthused, and unaffected, Drew glanced at May as her face flushed with red and she held out both hands, shaking her head profusely.

“Oh no, no, no, Harley, he’s not my boyfr—” 

“I came here to scope out the competition, of course,” he cut her off coolly, flicking his hair with a huff. “Rushing straight into a foreign Contest circuit without doing any prior research is always a bad idea, I thought you would have known that by now.” 

“Y-yeah, what he said!” May said in a loud voice, her cheeks still flushed.

Harley let out a trilling laugh. “Of course, Drew! No need for you to get so worked up, I was just pulling your leg. Well, lovely as this little conversation was, I must tend to my Contest preparation now. I bid you two goodbye. May, you watch out.”

“I’m not losing, Harley,” May called at his retreating back.

When she turned back, Drew nodded curtly at her and said, “Good luck at the Contest, May. Let’s go, Roselia.”

He turned away before May could say anything, walking to the spectator stands with Roselia following closely behind him.

* * *

May lost.

Drew hadn’t exactly expected her to win, but her loss to Harley in the finals had left him disappointed. He could only imagine how _she_ was feeling right now.

Her appeal had been good, if not classic of May— a beautiful Silver Wind from her Beautifly. Surprisingly, she had used her Eevee for the battle rounds. They had managed to battle all the way up to the finals— where Harley had been waiting with his ominous Jigglypuff.

They had lost. May wasn’t her best today, but what could he expect? It was her first Contest in a new region, and Harley was undeniably skilled. And as he looked down at Harley being presented the Cianwood Ribbon and May standing to one side clapping politely for him, he could feel her disappointment practically radiating off of her in waves, her face cast into shadow.

His heart ached for her. He knew how bad she’d wanted to find her own style, and this loss was a painful blow.

He stood outside the Contest Hall, leaning against a pillar inconspicuously as he watched people slowly filter out through the exit. The sun was setting, casting a rich glow over the earth and painting everything golden.

Finally, May walked out of the Contest Hall, looking down at her feet. She walked straight past Drew without seeing him, and he stepped out of his hiding place into her tracks.

“May.”

She looked up with a start, and her sapphire eyes took in his face slowly. Drew willed himself not to blush under her gaze, and with a flourish of his hand, he pulled out a red rose and held it out towards her.

“You did good,” he praised, and her eyes softened. 

“Thanks. It wasn’t good enough, though.” She took the rose into her hand, staring down at the blooming red petals as she twirled the stem thoughtfully. “Now I get why you said that rushing into a Contest like that was a bad idea.”

“Hey,” he said gently. May looked up at him reluctantly, and he could see the disappointment reflected in her eyes. “Don’t worry. There’s always a next Contest. You can train to get better before then.”

She nodded. “Right. Thanks, Drew.” Then she sighed and shook her head. “Sorry. I’m not used to this. Travelling alone, I mean.”

Drew thought of the people he’d always seen her travelling with in Hoenn and Kanto— that bright-eyed, passion-fueled boy with the cap and Pikachu, too much like May, her little brother with the glasses and too annoying for Drew’s liking, and the steady older mentor with more wisdom than the other three of them had combined.

She’d come to Johto here without them, alone. Drew hadn’t realised this was her first time travelling by herself, and it also hadn’t occurred to him that she was feeling disoriented, maybe even lonely because of it. 

“I see,” he said carefully, not sure what to say to comfort her. Then he remembered he and Solidad’s prior dinner engagement, and hesitated before saying, “Solidad and I were going out for dinner. You can come along if you like.”

She brightened up instantly. “Really? That’s so nice of you, Drew!”

“Well, yeah…” he trailed, stuffing his hands into his pocket and trying to look as nonchalant as he could. He looked anywhere but at her, suddenly feeling flustered. “We’re going to be late, so let’s get going.”

Oh boy, was he screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally update!  
> contestshipping is (almost) dead but i am alive and kicking

Solidad had raised her eyebrows at him the moment he walked through that diner door with May trailing excitedly behind. 

Inwardly, he sighed, knowing he’d never hear the end of it later.

"Hey, Solidad," chirped May, waving at the older Coordinator from the door. Solidad smiled and waved back.

"It's good to see you, May." As Drew took a seat across from her and May plopped onto the chair beside him, she asked, "So you've come to Johto, too?" _ No shit, Solidad.  _ Solidad just wanted to rub it in his face.

May nodded, a confident smirk on her face. "Yeah. I want to continue training and joining Contests and improving, and there's no better way than to experience a new region! What's more, all my rivals are here… Drew, Harley, and  _ you, _ Solidad!" She grinned, but Drew could see the sheer determination glinting in her eyes as she stared at Solidad. May clearly hadn't forgotten her Kanto Grand Festival match against Solidad. "I'll do my best, for sure!"

Solidad smiled, sipping from her glass of lime juice. "I'm happy to hear that." She cast a sideways glance at Drew that didn't go unnoticed by him, but he chose to ignore it, pointedly staring at the single speck of dust on the otherwise spotless table. "So, how long have you been here? Not long, I suppose."

"Oh, I arrived in Olivine only about two days ago, but see, I've been itching to enter a Contest since the Grand Festival in Kanto," replied May breezily. "So I came as fast as I could to the nearest Contest Hall… in fact, I just came from the Cianwood Contest!"

Solidad's eyebrows lifted, and she turned to look at Drew for a second. Drew raised a single eyebrow at her as she clapped her hands together lightly. "Oh, right, I almost forgot they had a Contest today! I was nearby training with my Pokémon… Drew, were you watching?"

"Why do you think she tagged along with me here?" he intoned with a flat look, and May let out a growl, gripping the edge of the table tightly as she advanced on him. Instinctively, his eyes widened, but he forced himself not to back away. 

"Hey! I didn't _tag along!_ _You_ were the one who invited me, Drew!"

His ears felt a little warm at how  _ close _ she was—if he concentrated hard enough, he could feel her warm breath fanning his cheeks—but he tried to fight his growing blush. 

He smirked, eyes closed and facing straight ahead while she seethed at his side. "I had no choice, you were practically begging for it."

Her face turned positively red with anger, and in that instant, Drew couldn't help but think she looked adorable. 

"You—"

"Now, now, that's quite enough," interrupted Solidad with a stern voice, but she was clearly fighting an amused smile off her lips. "Since we're all here together, why don't we just enjoy some peace and quiet?"

May exhaled through her mouth, then moved to sit back down, tugging in her chair and resting her arms on her table. Then she gave Solidad a sheepish smile. "You're right. Sorry, Solidad."

Drew bit back a retort, and instead let out a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding when he was bickering with May. When peace slowly trickled in, he realised his heartbeat was a little quicker than usual, and he cursed his  _ feelings. _

It had been easy to fall back into that initial stage of bantering and bickering with May—after all, it had been the basis of their first meeting, and since then, the witty words had always come easily with the satisfaction of seeing her get all riled up by him. 

But now? It seemed to be getting harder and harder to recover from every surprise she threw at him, and he seemed to be getting more and more tongue-tied and fluttery every time they were together. That realisation made him distinctly uncomfortable, and that discomfort still sat with him even now, as he shifted a little in his chair.

Naturally, Solidad seemed to notice it, and she shot him a concerned look. Finally meeting her eyes, he pressed his lips together, forcing a half-smile. Then he tore his gaze away, looking down and browsing the menu half-heartedly. Beside him, May gushed over the food variety.

"Oh, they all look so good, I couldn't choose… but now I've made up my mind!" she declared with a grin. She looked over to Drew's side, and peered at the page of his menu he was pondering over. "What about you, Drew? What are you getting?"

He flicked his hair. "I'll go with a simple  _ oyakodon." _ He didn't have much of an appetite for dinner, anyway.

"And I'll have a try at their famous  _ yakisoba," _ added Solidad, as she raised a hand to call for the waiter.

May nodded. "Got it." Then she clapped her hands together. "Guys, I'll order for all of us, okay? It'll be easier that way." Drew shot her a dubious look, but shrugged, and Solidad simply nodded.

"Hello!" she greeted the smiling waiter. She gestured at Solidad and said, "She would like a plate of  _ yakisoba _ , and  _ he"— _ she nodded over at Drew—"would like a bowl of  _ oyakodon!  _ And I…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully, furrowing her brows and looking up at the ceiling, as if trying to remember her order. 

She grinned. "I'd like two bowls of your  _ tonkotsu ramen, _ please! No, actually, make that three."

Drew cast her a horrified look, and even Solidad seemed a little stunned. But the waiter simply nodded and wrote their orders down into his notebook, flipped it shut, collected their menus and left their table.

"May, are you sure you can eat three bowls of ramen?" Solidad asked concernedly.

"Of course I can!" she replied proudly without looking at Solidad. "Don't worry, three bowls is nothing—my record is twenty-nine!" 

"Twenty-nine bowls of ramen?" Drew scoffed, good-naturedly. "Figures." May glared at him, but she didn't dish out a comeback. He was almost disappointed.

Instead, she slumped forward onto the table, resting her head on her hand as she groaned, "I'm just feeling kind of winded out. First Johto Contest and I lose to  _ Harley _ , of all people."

"Hey, Harley's a formidable match," reminded Solidad, as the waiter arrived with their food and May had to sit back up. "And it's just your first Contest! There will be plenty of chances to catch up. Why, neither Drew nor I have started entering Contests yet, and we really should."

She looked at him while she said it, and Drew knew she hadn't forgotten what he'd told her in the Olivine City Café nearly a week ago.

_I’m not going to enter any Contests, but I can’t afford to rest now. I have important things to_ _do._

He hadn't gotten down to  _ actually  _ doing it, but that was because he'd been going down to Cianwood City's library, reading up on relevant subjects; and asking locals and specialists around for their guidance. But Solidad was right—time was running out and sooner or later he'd have to enter a Contest of his own, too.

Tomorrow. He'd get down to doing it tomorrow.

Realising both May and Solidad were staring at him, he blinked and said, "I'm entering a Contest next week."

May's eyes lit up and she leant in. "Where?" she demanded, hands flat on the table.

He debated whether he should tell her, but gave in when he met her excited gaze. "Probably the one in Goldenrod City, seeing that's the Contest held next week that's also closest from here," he admitted. 

At his answer, she beamed and declared, "All right, then that'll be my next Contest!"

Despite himself, he smiled and shook his head, turning away from her to eat his food. "Alright. Since you've decided to go up against me, don't say I didn't warn you when you lose to me." He'd said it with all seriousness, without any intention to tease or mock her like he always did—because he  _ knew _ he would win that match.

After all, he would have the element of surprise in that match—the very same element of surprise May always managed to give him—and he was excited, no,  _ thrilled _ to be the one to surprise her for a change. 

May held out a clenched fist, and Drew could see the determination shining in her sapphire eyes. Suddenly he was even more determined to get about to doing it tomorrow.

"I won't lose, Drew! I'll do my best!" she promised, and Drew couldn't help but smile at her bursting enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you will," he drawled. "Now go eat your ramen."

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day Drew would get the Shiny Stone.

He’d been ruminating it in his mind ever since the news announced Pokémon Researchers had discovered that Roselia could evolve with the help of an evolutionary stone.

Sure, he'd always prided himself on his Roselia's incredible strength, beauty and power. Analysts and fans alike called Roselia his icon Pokémon, and his Roselia was a Contest darling, a popular favourite. Roses, petal dances and magical leaves were what first came to mind when people thought of Drew as a Coordinator. And sure, other than his very first match against Solidad, Roselia had never failed him—winning every Contest battle with grace and ease. Roselia was his first ever Pokémon and the one that had always been by his side. That meant Roselia was already strong enough.

But that  _ also  _ meant Roselia could get even stronger.

He remembered every Contest battle loss he’d ever had to put up with. 

His first battle  _ and _ first loss, against Solidad—and up till now, he hadn’t had a second battle with her, but it was  _ begging _ to come, especially this season in Johto. 

Then Robert—he’d lost to the Hoenn Top Coordinator  _ twice _ now, first back in Slateport and second  _ also _ back in Slateport, except the stakes had been so much higher in a Grand Festival. It didn’t matter. He’d lost all the same.

Next was Grace—he’d only faced her off once in a Hoenn Contest—but he knew how formidable she could be in her creativity; reflecting back his attacks and unleashing the full force of hers onto Roselia—it was the only battle Roselia ever lost, and up to this day, Drew knew it still stung Roselia. Badly. Like a rose thorn.

And finally, May.

Out of the four Coordinators Drew had lost to, May was the least experienced one, having only joined slightly less than two years ago. He’d beaten her in every official and unofficial Contest battle—like her first Contest, her first Grand Festival, the battle in Fennel Valley—except for the Kanto Grand Festival, where she’d won with a stunning comeback against all the odds. 

And yet, Drew couldn’t put her successes down as luck any longer, couldn’t deny her talent, her passion, her determination. Her love for her Pokemon, and how she worked with them seamlessly to put on a splendid performance, and defeat every opponent in their way.

Including Drew.

Much as he was dazzled by her, he couldn’t let her surpass him. He was her rival—a worthy rival—and he’d have to work even harder to ensure she’d put up a hell of a fight when they faced each other off across the battlefield.

And to do that, he’d have to make him and his Pokemon even stronger—starting with Roselia, his first Pokemon ever.

That was why he was packing his satchel hurriedly, stuffing and securing all of his Pokeballs inside safely, and making sure he’d prepared enough water and food. Not to mention potions and antidotes for his Pokemon, just in case.

The locals around Cianwood had directed him to the Evolution Stone store around the city outskirts, but when he’d gone there the day before the Cianwood Contest, the shopkeeper apologised and informed him that he was out of Shiny Stones—he’d have to drive to the National Park, quite a distance away, east of Cianwood. Drew had volunteered to go with the shopkeeper. He’d been planning to explore the area there anyway, since the National Park was just a few miles away from his next Contest in Goldenrod City.

He surveyed the room he’d booked in the Pokemon Centre, making sure he hadn’t left anything behind before he shut the door behind him firmly, walking into the dimly-lit corridor of rooms. Back in Hoenn, he used to stay in luxurious hotels and resorts every other week, but that was when his parents in LaRousse had the habit of sending over ridiculous sums of money every other week as well—thousands of Pokedollars piled up in his bank—until he had no ideas left how to get off their backs but to spend some of it. 

But it turned out that leaving Hoenn for Kanto and Johto to further his Coordinating career—the very thing his parents wanted him to give up—was enough to stop them from doing that. So now, he had to spend his money wisely and reasonably, like a normal Trainer would do, staying in humble Pokemon Centre rooms—sometimes sleeping in the lounges downstairs, and even setting up the occasional outdoor camp.

Maybe also because the first time May had met Drew, it’d been in one of those resorts, and he probably had come off as one of those rich, obnoxious snobs—everything he aspired not to be, everything he left LaRousse City for, everything he didn’t want to appear as, in front of May.

May. She’d thrown him surprise after surprise, turned his world upside-down and left him reeling, and yet she’d continued walking past him, like nothing had happened.

It was time to catch up to her.

He took the stairs down to the lobby of the Pokemon Centre, handing over his room key to Nurse Joy with a small smile. The automatic doors of the Centre sliding open at his presence, Drew was just about to step out when a voice behind him called his name, “Drew?”

He stifled a groan and half-considered continuing walking like he didn’t hear her, but it was too late—she had already caught up with him, smiling too radiantly for having just woken up. 

Her blue eyes looked like shining morning dew as they studied him confusedly. Drew avoided her gaze. “May,” he greeted with a short nod, hand clutching the strap of his satchel tighter. “Up so early?”

She rolled her eyes. “Why are you so surprised? If you didn’t know, I’m used to waking up in the early mornings, Mister. When we travelled together, Ash and Max and I were always up by the crack of dawn. The thrill of adventure and exploring keeps us up! Can’t say the same about Brock, though.” She fixed him with a glare. “Have you been making assumptions about me?”

“Alright, I believe you,” he said tiredly, not quite energised to argue with her, then made a move to step around her and out of the Centre. “Goodbye, May.”

She ran up to him, stumbling a little, trying to keep up with his pace of brisk-walking. Cocking an eyebrow at him, she inquired, “Though, I  _ could _ ask the same about you. Where are you going in such a hurry, so early in the morning? You don’t seem like the type of guy to rush to breakfast, not like Ash. Or me, for that matter. I  _ love _ breakfast.”

“You love food in general,” countered Drew as he continued walking in the direction of the Evolution Stone store, where the shopkeeper was sure to be waiting for him with his car. He glanced at his newly acquired wristwatch—he was going to be late if this kept up. “And now  _ you’re _ making assumptions about  _ me.” _

She pouted slightly, and Drew looked away from her, focusing on the little shop in front of him instead. “Where  _ is _ this breakfast place?”

“May, mind your own business.” He caught sight of the shopkeeper—Boyce, his name was—leaning against his small convertible, arms crossed, scanning the road for Drew.

He picked up his pace, leaving May behind, and bowed in greeting to Boyce, dipping his head respectfully. “I’m very sorry to have kept you, sir. Thank you for waiting. We can set off now.”

Boyce grinned at Drew and reached out a beefy arm to clap him on his back. “I told you to call me Boyce, boy. No worries, it’s all fine. We have plenty of time to spare.” He eased himself off his convertible, opened the door and hopped into the driver’s seat. “Now, get in.”

“Wait!” The two turned to see May, running towards them. She frowned at Drew. “Where are you going?”

Boyce’s eyebrows lifted. “Oh, who’s this?” He turned to Drew. “You know her?”

She smiled at Boyce and bowed. “It’s nice to meet you, sir. I'm May. Drew and I are friends,” said May, before Drew could reply.  _ Friends. _ The word lingered in his mind, and he stared after May, blinking, but she had her back to him.

“I was just wondering where you both are going.” She looked up at the storefront. “Is this your shop?”

Boyce beamed. “Sure it is. I sell all sorts of evolutionary stones for Pokemon. Nowhere as extensive as the one in Geosenge Town in the Kalos region, but good enough. Your friend here and I, we’re driving off to find some Shiny Stones.”

May’s eyes widened. “Shiny Stones? What are those?”

“He just said he sold evolutionary stones, May,” said Drew, rolling his eyes. “Don’t ask redundant questions.”

“Oh, that sounds amazing,” she gushed, Drew’s sniped remark flying over her head completely. To be fair, he wasn’t that mean to her anymore. Back when they’d first met in Kanto, chasing that Arcanine, she’d asked a similarly stupid question:  _ What’s Extreme Speed, Brock? _ And he’d replied, rather rudely,  _ Only an amateur would ask a question like that. _

Things had changed so much since then.

Boyce smiled at May's obvious enthusiasm. “Well, if you like them so much, you can come along with us too, miss.”

Drew blanched at the casual invitation. May, coming along? She was his  _ rival. _ Rivals didn’t hang out together or go on adventures together, or help each other get stronger. Rivals only met on the battlefield.

He was about to object when May turned to him, smiling. “Oh, I’d love to… but if that’s okay with you, Drew?” 

He could hear the uncertainty radiating from her voice in waves, and he hesitated. 

She  _ knew _ they hadn’t done anything like this together before—it wasn’t as if they had been the friendliest of rivals. The only time they’d been together on an ‘adventure’ was on Mirage Island, and even then, they hadn’t chosen to be stuck with each other. So it felt a little strange now. But looking into her shining aquamarine eyes, Drew couldn’t find the heart to deny her.

He exhaled, shoulders relaxing, then smiled a little at her. “Sure,” he said. “Why not?”

She grinned up at him, and Drew’s heart skipped a beat. He realised he was a little taller than her now. When had that happened?

Boyce took the driver’s seat, then insisted Drew sit with May in the backseat instead of the passenger seat. As the car started up, Drew settled in beside May with a short huff, inaudible to May, who glanced at him across the space that separated them.

“Thanks for letting me come along, Drew,” she said. “I… know you don’t like my company all that much.”

The words hit him harder than he thought they would, and he glanced away, crossing his arms tightly in an attempt to quash the tight feeling in his chest. His mind scrambled for the right words to say as the wind mussed his hair and blew May’s into her face, masking her expression.

“It’s not like that,” he said finally. “I’m looking for a Shiny Stone to evolve Roselia. It’s something I didn’t want anyone to know until I use her in my first Contest here, much less my rival.”

She gaped at him, awkwardness forgotten. “You’re  _ evolving _ Roselia?” she asked incredulously.

When he nodded, she leaned back against her seat, arms crossed behind her head, eyes staring at the moving scenery outside the car in lost wonder. “Huh. I never knew that Roselia could evolve.”

“Yeah, it’s only recently discovered that Roselia has a pre-evolution, Budew, and an evolution triggered with a Shiny Stone, called Roserade. Budew are more common in the Sinnoh region than Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, really.”

“Roserade,” repeated May, feeling the word around in her mouth, and Drew wondered if she was thinking about all the new possibilities Roselia’s evolution could bring. “That’s a pretty name. What does it look like?”

He smirked. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

She huffed at first, but then her face melted into a soft smile. “Guess I will,” she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29 bowls of ramen is a reference to may eating 29 bowls of ramen in "i won't lose! ~haruka's theme~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas i bring you contestshipping

They were driving along the city road of Cianwood when May, who’d been silent the past few minutes, suddenly turned to look at Drew, eyes crinkling with laughter.

Drew blinked at her, then frowned. “What’s wrong?” he asked, hand instinctively reaching up to tug at a lock of his hair. 

May watched him, amusement lingering as she shook her head, smiling.

“I was just thinking about that time we were washed up on Mirage Island together. You remember that?” she said. “It’s kinda like us now, going on an adventure together—except this time I _chose_ to get stuck with you,” she added wryly, wrinkling her nose and laughing at the same time.

At her words, Drew’s heart stuttered, and he looked away quickly. He tried to compose himself, even as his mind whirled with thoughts.

Oh, he remembered Mirage Island, alright. In fact, he didn’t think he could ever forget that day. 

He remembered showing off his ribbons to her and battling her. He remembered being washed up in the tide more than once, first into the whirlpool and second along the river. He remembered Liechi Berries and Wynauts and freefalling off the cliff. And more than anything else, he remembered holding on tightly to May’s hand and letting go, he remembered opening his eyes to May’s relieved smile, he remembered the sound of May’s laughter and how happy she looked playing amongst all the Wynauts.

The rest had been a blur of Double Silver Winds and boat rides back to shore, but he’d been sure of one thing: he had fallen more than once on that day.

He had fallen for May, too.

“Drew?”

He blinked back to reality, his mind scrambling to remember what was going on. Right, this trip to the National Park reminded May of their time back at Mirage Island. 

Drew had been reminded, too, so he told her that and she smirked at him. “Then I bet you remember the first time we met too, Drew. It’s a little strange, maybe even surreal, looking back at it.” Suddenly, she looked down at her clasped hands on her lap, cheeks flushed and a small smile on her face as she said quietly, “Things between us really have changed, haven’t they?” 

He drew in a sharp breath and resisted the urge to bite his bottom lip. She still wasn’t looking at him, but he knew she was listening and watching him from the corner of her eye when he felt his face melt into a smile and he said, “Yeah, they really have.”

He blinked at the softness of his voice, and May looked taken aback too, drawing back slightly. Before she had the chance to reply, though, Boyce, who’d been silent the entire drive, finally spoke up.

“We’re here.” 

The car slowed to a stop, the sound of tyres crunching against rock grating on Drew’s ears. He hopped off and stepped to the other side of the convertible, opening the door for May.

May blinked up at him, then shrugged, stepping out of the car and surveying her surroundings with interest. 

While his eyes made quick work of the park’s visible layout, mapping out the points of interest and pathways in his mind, Boyce slung his haversack across his shoulders and made a head start without them, striding confidently towards the gates of the park. 

Drew followed him shortly after without a second glance at May. He needed to focus, he told himself sternly. He was here to get a Shiny Stone for Roselia, not entertain May’s every whim.

Nonetheless, the sound of quick footsteps indicated May’s persistence, and not a full minute later she was already blurting out to Boyce, “Where are we going, sir?”

Boyce glanced at May over her shoulder as they walked along a boardwalk lined with evergreen Berry trees and viridian shrubs. “There’s a rocky cliff somewhere up ahead and Shiny Stones can be found there. Some of them are harvested for a few of the Bug Catching Competitions that are held here every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, but other than the Competition and me, they are left relatively untouched. After all, the cliff is hard to get to.”

“Then how _do_ you get to the cliff?” May asked, tilting her head as she caught up to Drew’s side. 

The late morning sun was beginning to beat down on Drew, turning from a gentle warm to a harsher hot. Blearily, he brought up a hand to shield his eyes, only to feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

With a huff, he pushed his hand up under his bangs and flicked his hair, drops of sweat flying. Wasn’t it just the beginning of spring? Why was it so hot already?

With a start, he realised May had been watching him intently. With a smirk on her face, she raised an eyebrow at him and said, “Are you _that_ hot?”

He felt his face flush—probably because of the weather—and scoffed, easing his hands into the pockets of his pants. “Well, it’s obvious that _you’re_ not,” he sniped. Even when he was avoiding looking at her, he could tell she hadn’t broken a single sweat.

Abruptly, Boyce stopped in his tracks and turned behind to face them. “We’ve reached the back of the cliff,” he announced, jabbing a finger behind him. Drew raised his head to look at the towering pillar of rock and sand before him.

“How will we get to the top?” he asked Boyce, while May complained, “That’s what I asked just now.”

Boyce nodded. “Usually I would mount my Rhyhorn and get it to use Rock Climb to bring the both of us to the top. However, there are three of us now and Rhyhorn can only carry one.”

“Do all three of us really need to go to the top?” inquired May. “I suppose Drew and I can wait down here while you go up and get the Stones…”

Drew turned to her. “Alright, then you wait down here. Boyce will go up on his Rhyhorn and Flygon can carry me up.”

Boyce nodded in approval and sent out his Rhyhorn, but May planted her hands on her hips crossly. “Wait a minute. I want to go up and explore, too! Don’t leave me behind alone.”

While Boyce readied himself and his Rhyhorn to scale the rocky wall of the cliff, Drew rolled his eyes. “This isn’t an adventure, May. It’s just to get Stones. Besides those, there isn’t anything worth seeing up there.”

May shook her head. “You’re wrong. There _is_ something to see.” Her eyes turned dreamy and she clapped her hands together, staring up towards the cloudless sky. Drew didn’t know how she could stand looking at the sun. “The view of the park up there is sure to be beautiful.” She turned to Drew suddenly, stepping closer to him and staring up at his face. “Do you think Flygon can carry two people? Oh, _please_ say I can ride on Flygon with you.”

She was too close for comfort—though some part of him longed to close the distance even further. He pushed that thought away and inched a distance away from May, not meeting her eyes as he said, “I don’t know about that.” 

Fishing out Flygon’s Pokeball from his satchel, he called out his Pokemon, Flygon appearing in a shower of white light, sparkling in the sunlight. It stretched its wings and elongated and curved its neck to look at Drew.

He walked to its side and reached out a hand to stroke the side of its face. As Flygon leaned into his touch, he explained to it with a gentle voice, “I need to get on the top of that cliff.” He pointed at it, and Flygon followed his finger with a curious gaze. “I need your help to fly me over there. Is that okay?”

Flygon let out a soft affirmative cry, its eyes creasing in joy behind its red lenses. Then, it settled down on the ground, wings relaxed as it waited for Drew to mount it.

May stared at him and Flygon wordlessly, an unreadable expression on her face, but after a few seconds, she crossed over to Flygon’s side, squatting down to see it eye-to-eye.

“Hi, Flygon,” she murmured. Flygon remained relaxed, having recognised May as the Coordinator with the Combusken, Skitty and Squirtle that it had faced off against during both Hoenn and Kanto Grand Festivals. “Is it okay if I come along too and ride you too? Are you able to?”

Flygon dipped its head slightly as if it was nodding, and May’s eyes widened in wonder. “For real?”

With a sigh, Drew mounted Flygon, shifting a little more forward to make space as he beckoned May closer. “If Flygon says it can, it means it. Hop on.”

Her eyes sparkled, and a smile graced her lips as she mounted Flygon gingerly. “Oh, thank you, Flygon. Thank you, Drew!”

She was sitting too behind such that she was pressing against Flygon’s tail. Drew shook his head, ignoring the heat in the tips of his ears as he said, “You have to sit closer in front. You’re sitting on Flygon’s tail right now. Not only does that cause Flygon pain, it also means you’ll fall when we’re flying.”

“Oh, sorry.” She shifted closer to him. “Is this okay?”

Drew bit his lip and exhaled. “Closer,” he told her begrudgingly.

As much as he was uncomfortable with their… position, the last thing he wanted was for her to fall from a height and hurt herself again like how she’d hurt herself falling with him from the cliff on Mirage Island—he’d never be able to forgive himself for that. 

“Oh.” Her voice was softer now as she edged even closer to him, so close that he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

He tensed, fingers around Flygon’s neck tightening slightly. Flygon let out a soft sound of protest.

"Is this okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah, this is fine." Her hair was tickling the side of his neck. "But you'll have to hold on to me tight when we fly."

"Got it," she said, louder this time. Before he knew it, she had wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled in even closer such that she was pressed against his back. 

Drew cleared his throat, and whispered to Flygon that they were ready. With an excited screech, Flygon flapped its wings and took off from the ground, kicking up sand with its claws as it soared higher and higher.

May's hold on his waist tightened, and the side of her head rested against his shoulder blade. 

"Relax," he said over the sound of the wind. 

He heard May exhale, and she loosened her grip slightly, removing her head from his back. Then she let out a weak chuckle, and he could feel her laugh reverberate through her body and her mouth moving through the fabric of his jacket.

"Sorry," she murmured as they approached the top of the cliff. Boyce was already there with his Rhyhorn, but they were still on the side nearer to the back of the cliff.

“Drew,” she suddenly said. “Back down there, you with Flygon… you’ve really learned to be gentler with your commands to your Pokemon, huh?”

He tensed and pressed his lips together. There was something in her voice that told him she hadn’t forgotten the way he’d pushed Absol to try harder during the Kanto Grand Festival. Back then, he wasn’t in his right mind, constantly on edge and anxious that May would surpass him—but that didn’t excuse the fact he had been too hard on Absol. After the Festival, he’d taken great care to praise his Pokemon more and motivate them in a kinder, softer manner when they weren’t able to reach their full potential.

He’d learned a lot from May. More than he'd admit.

“Yeah,” he said briskly.

Circling above the cliff, he saw the Shiny Stones immediately. The sunlight caught the edges of their glassy surfaces and reflected into Drew’s eyes, nearly blinding him with their glint. They were half embedded in the rocky earth of the cliffside, sharp edges jutting out like spears.

Drew’s breath hitched. The Shiny Stone. It was here, and a stone’s throw away, waiting for him and Roselia to take it.

He motioned for Flygon to get closer, and Flygon spread its wings and swooped down, claws skimming the hardened earth and coming to a hovering stop.

He turned to look at May. “May, you stay here while I get the Stone,” he instructed hurriedly.

She frowned slightly, removing her arms from around his waist; holding out a hand. “Drew, are you sure—” Drew dismounted Flygon before she could finish her sentence, and made his way to the tip of the cliff, where one Shiny Stone was almost entirely dislodged from the soft soil. It would be the easiest to pry out of the rocks.

Step by step, Drew edged closer to the Stone, while May and Flygon hovered in mid-air, waiting for him.

“Be careful!” Boyce called, behind him. “That cliff—”

He reached the Stone and closed his fingers around it. It felt cold and smooth in his hand, despite the heat of the sunlight blazing down on them.

He tugged at the stone and frowned. It was more stuck in the earth than he’d expected, and he wrenched it out with much effort, recoiling back with the force.

The next few things happened in less than a second: the cliff’s edge crumbled, and as Drew suspended in empty air, he thought, _Not this again._

Then May was screaming his name, and then he was plummeting down, wind whooshing in his ears and his jacket almost coming off, rushing face towards the ground all too fast.

Too. Fast. Too. Fa— 

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of him and he groaned at the sheer impact, feeling the shock run up his spine like a series of ripples. The earth he was lying on felt awfully warm, he thought blearily, blinking his eyes and catching blurred glimpses of green and red and orange and black. His head felt awfully light and floaty, and before he could try to gather his senses more, purple and yellow dots entered the edges of his vision and spread rapidly like ink on wet paper—then a black wave crashed over him and he— 

* * *

Voices. There were so many voices.

_Drew. Drew._

“Drew.”

_Drew, are you okay? Say something, please!_

“Drew!”

And all of a sudden, the voices stopped, and the storm subsided, crashing down and fading to nothing.

He struggled to open his eyes, blinking as the world filled in blurred and smudged, all colours and no lines. Blue. He saw the colour blue. It was a beautiful colour.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted his sight, the world focused and clicked into place, and he saw a girl peering down at him, her eyebrows creased with worry, her eyes that same beautiful shade of blue. He struggled to remember her name.

 _May._ Her name was May.

He saw her frown fade into a relieved smile, which Drew thought felt awfully familiar. 

“Oh, thank goodness you’re waking up!” she exclaimed, her blue eyes shining, and for a second, Drew was teleported back to that little cave in Mirage Island where she’d said the exact same words and where he had tripped when he was least expecting it and fallen for her.

Except—this was definitely not the cave. He was lying on a soft hospital bed—the bedpost bore the iconic Johto Pokemon Centre logo. So he was in a Pokemon Centre. Strange—he didn’t know Centres tended to humans. Instead of the small makeshift pillow of leaves he’d been resting his head on in the cave, he was lying on a fluffy down pillow. 

He tried to get up and pain shot through his back, half-paralysing. He hissed, wincing as he lay back down, May supporting him gently.

“Careful,” she said quietly. “You can’t sit up yet.”

He breathed in, then exhaled slowly. “What happened? Did…” _Did you save me?_ “Did you save me?”

She shook her head, smiling. “Nuh-uh. It was all Flygon, really. When the cliff fell apart and you started to fall, Flygon immediately swooped down to catch you on its back. Unfortunately, the impact of that landing injured both you and Flygon. That’s why we brought you to the Pokemon Centre too.”

Drew’s eyes widened. “Flygon? Is Flygon okay? Where is it?” He tried to sit up again, but May put a hand on his shoulder. He tried to ignore how her touch burned through the fabric of his clothes. Only… he looked down to realise he’d been dressed in a white hospital gown instead. 

May followed his gaze. “Oh, Nurse Joy had to treat your back with a Trainer’s Bayleef’s Aromatherapy,” she explained. “I think it helped a lot.”

It sure didn’t feel like it, but maybe she was right. The initial pain he felt _was_ gradually seeping away, and he felt livelier than he did when he first woke up. 

May looked around the room. “This is the Pokemon Centre’s ward for humans. There are only six beds here, but you’re the only one here. Everyone else usually goes to the clinic, but all the clinics are closed on Sunday.”

He surveyed the ward pensively. There were indeed six beds—all neatly made and untouched, other than the one he was lying on right now. The ward itself was pristine and air-conditioned, and he and May were the only two people in the room. When he looked out the glass window at the right end of the room, the sky was already dark. 

“Where’s Flygon?” he asked again. “Where’s the rest of my Pokemon and my things? How long was I out for?”

“All your stuff is here, with me. It’s almost ten now—you were out for nearly ten hours now… Flygon is in the opposite room, resting. Don’t worry, he’s fine—it’s you who should worry about yourself. You took quite the damage.” May studied him quietly, her gaze burning with so much intensity that Drew had to look away. “Drew… you should have been more careful. You didn’t have to rush in at the first sign of the Shiny Stones.”

He cringed, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. What could he say, anyway? May was right.

“You know, you were the same back on Mirage Island,” said May suddenly, in a rather accusatory tone. “You saw those Liechi Berries growing on the side of the cliff there and you ran ahead to get them even though it was dangerous. Then the cliff fell apart and you fell too and I tried to catch you but couldn’t.” She was talking faster now, words rushing out of her mouth like the waterfall they’d fallen from on Mirage Island, a haunted expression on her face.

“You _have_ to be more careful, Drew,” she finished, and when Drew finally looked up at her face, he was stunned to see tears welling up in her eyes. “You can’t keep putting yourself in these situations, putting your life at risk like that. Both times, you could’ve _died,_ Drew.” 

She curled her hands into fists and met his eyes with a steady gaze. 

“And both times, I was there to save you,” she whispered. 

A long silence hung between them, and Drew didn’t know what to say other than— 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don't be,” she countered. “I saved you once on Mirage Island and I'm ready to do it again. I'm not going to save you just to let you die another time. Otherwise, who would give me a run for my money in the Grand Festival?” 

The earnestness of her words stunned him, and he swallowed, averting his eyes as he scrambled for a response.

“Probably Solidad, or Harley,” he muttered. “Or pretty much any Coordinator.” When she gaped at him, turning a murderous look on him, he gave her a weak smile. “Just kidding.”

May huffed, pressing her lips into a thin line as she got up from her chair beside his bed. “Well, you should get some rest before we head off for Goldenrod tomorrow—that’s where you’re going too, for the next Contest, right? Boyce left some time ago for Cianwood; it was getting dark. He polished up your Shiny Stone. It’s in your bag over there. I’ll be sleeping in the next room. See you in the morning.”

She turned towards the door to leave, and Drew’s throat closed up suddenly. Before he knew what he was doing, he was reaching out to stop her, closing his fingers around her wrist.

“May, wait.”

She stilled and turned back around to face him, her other hand clenched against her chest. She blinked at him, her cheeks tinted pink. “Drew?”

He wasn’t sure where this was coming from—because he was half-delirious from his pain and exhaustion or something else—but it was too late now. 

“Stay here,” he blurted out. Realising he was still holding on to her wrist, he let go, not quite forgetting how the skin of her arm felt beneath his fingers. He shook his head slightly and hurried to explain, “You should sleep in here, in one of the other beds. I’m sure it’s more comfortable than sleeping on the couch in the lobby.” He would know—he’d done it before.

May tilted her head thoughtfully. “That’s true. But…” She trailed off, face flushed red, and Drew blinked at her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked with a frown, but May shook her head quickly, holding out her hands in front of her.

“N-Nothing!” she squawked, turning to switch off the lights in the ward. In the faint darkness of the room, she strode over to the bed opposite Drew’s without looking at him. “Fine. I guess I’ll stay the night here. Good night, Drew.” Without another word, she climbed into the bed, draping the covers over her and burrowing inside with a soft sigh.

Drew rolled his eyes and settled down too—though he was unable to fight off the smile on his lips.

"Good night, May."

The exhaustion from the long day finally getting to him, he closed his eyes and immediately dozed off—but his smile remained on his face, bright as day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a weakness for contestshipping  
> i hope you could spot all the mirage island parallels in there because god do i love that episode; you can pinpoint the exact moment where drew fell for may


End file.
